


Leopard

by sasukesdumpling



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukesdumpling/pseuds/sasukesdumpling
Summary: They fuck in Suigetsu's bathroom during a party.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 27
Kudos: 223





	Leopard

They fuck in Suigetsu’s bathroom during a party.

Sasuke’s been eyeing him all night, like a leopard waiting in the dimness of the room. And when Naruto went to go the bathroom, he slipped through the crowd after him.

As soon as Sasuke locks the door, he has Naruto on the counter and pinned against the mirror.

Sasuke presses his mouth onto him, and Naruto opens up for his tongue so easy. 

He slips his hands underneath Naruto’s shirt, and the chill of his silver rings has Naruto gasping into his mouth. He bites Naruto’s plush bottom lip until it blooms red between his teeth.

“Do you-” Sasuke pinches his nipple, “Do you have a condom with you?”

He keeps kissing the corner of Naruto’s mouth. “Yeah. I got you.”

He gets off of Naruto to reach into the back pockets of his jeans. Naruto wraps his legs tighter around him, not letting him get far. He takes out a small bottle of lube and places the condom beside them on the counter. His mouth and hands are on Naruto again as soon as he’s done, and Naruto struggles to get his jeans off in this position cus Sasuke just won’t let up. 

When he does get them off, Sasuke slips a hand down his boxers to grip at his soft ass. 

“Turn around. I wanna get my fingers inside you.” Naruto maneuvers himself and lets Sasuke guide him until he’s bent over the sink, the counter digging into his hips. He hears the click of the bottle and soon enough, Sasuke has a finger prodding against his hole.

“Wait!” 

Sasuke stops. “What?”

Naruto looks at Sasuke through the mirror, and his own face is so flushed. Flushes even more when Sasuke meets his gaze through their reflection. “Your rings. I don’t want them to get stuck in my ass.”

“Oh.” 

He feels Sasuke pressing against his back, and then he’s bringing his fingers up to Naruto’s lips. “Open your mouth.” His voice is just deep enough _calm enough_ that it has Naruto obeying soundlessly. 

He opens his mouth and Sasuke slips two of his long fingers inside, until it reaches far enough that Naruto is gagging. He can taste the silver on his tongue and he _swears to fucking god_ , they better be real silver or he will bite Sasuke’s dick off. 

Sasuke’s fingers slide against his slick tongue, treats this as if it’s foreplay and not him making Naruto beg for it without words. When Sasuke starts pulling his fingers out, Naruto knows to bite until his rings slip off. He lets them fall onto the sink. 

“Good boy.”

Sasuke is kissing at his neck, and the praise has his cock wet with precum. 

They haven’t even done anything yet.

“Sasuke,” he whines, “Your fingers. I want them inside me.”

He hears the click of a bottle again, feels a wet finger against his hole. The tips of Sasuke’s finger plays with the skin just around his asshole, where it’s soft and waiting. 

Naruto turns around until his teeth can reach Sasuke’s neck. Bites down. “Hurry up. I can’t take it anymore...” 

Sasuke obliges, pushes a third of his finger in and Naruto gasps. It’s too tight. Sasuke’s thumb rubs the skin around where his hole is stretched open, and starts moving his fingers in small increments, until he’s got his whole finger inside. It burns, but knowing that it’s Sasuke inside him turns Naruto on. He starts rutting against the counter just to get some friction on his dick.

“Your little asshole is so cute.” Sasuke thrusts his finger in and out. “Can’t wait to have it around my cock.” 

The moment he says it, he presses up against Naruto’s prostate. “There,” he says. He’s still humping his wet cock against his damp boxers, the counter. 

Sasuke keeps rubbing at that spot until he builds up enough pleasure that Naruto is moaning. He sounds so _lewd_. He’s too embarrassed to look up into the mirror and see his own face.

“Did you know you were gonna fuck someone tonight?”

“No.” Sasuke starts to slip another finger inside him. “But then I saw you and I decided to steal Suigetsu's lube.”

Naruto’s cheeks heat up. He feels a tingle in his spine. But then, something ugly flares up in him. “How do you know where he keeps his lube?”

He sees Sasuke smiling at him from the corner of his eye. And when he looks up, the bastard looks so cocky, _so fucking attractive_ , sweat dripping down his forehead, and two fingers deep inside Naruto's ass. "Don't worry. You have all my attention."

Naruto doesn't say anything. He tries to keep his thoughts quiet and ruts back into Sasuke's fingers instead. 

Sasuke pours more lube against his hole, and he starts thrusting his fingers with more force, makes a soft squelching sound. "Are you okay, Naruto? Can I add another finger?"

Sasuke's fingers are thick. Three fingers would be a lot. But the burn and pressure against his prostate feels so good that it has Naruto saying yes.

Naruto is close to coming when Sasuke is three fingers deep. "Sasuke, I'm gonna-"

Sasuke stops his hand. "Can I still fuck you after you come? Or do you wanna stop after?"

Naruto feels a bit hazy. It takes him a few seconds to respond. He knows it's gonna feel like too much after he's orgasmed, but he wants it. "Uh, yeah. I want you."

Sasuke slips his fingers inside again, slow and deliberate. He mouths at Naruto's neck, his ear, builds up so much pleasure that Naruto comes not even a minute later, mouth open, body so hot and sweaty it feels like he's crying. 

Or he might actually be in tears. He's not sure.

Sasuke grips his hair, pulls his head back until he has Naruto looking at their reflection. He really is crying. But Sasuke's face is just as flushed as his. 

Naruto turns around and immediately gets on his knees. Sasuke's hand pets at his hair.

He looks up to ask for the condom and sees Sasuke smiling at him, lips a soft curve and dark eyes gentle. They don’t look so empty now, with Naruto on his knees for him. "You look so pretty. Can't wait to be inside you."

Does Sasuke know he's the pretty one? Naruto isn't going to tell him that though. 

He unzips Sasuke's jeans, the condom between his teeth dropping to the floor. 

_"Oh."_ Sasuke looks even bigger without his jeans. Maybe he was being considerate when he asked if Naruto still wanted to fuck after his orgasm. 

Sasuke laughs above him. "Is it bigger than you expected?"

"Shut up." 

Naruto starts mouthing at his erection, getting Sasuke's dark boxer briefs damp and hot with his breath. 

He pulls it down to find that Sasuke is almost fully hard, dick heavy and longer than anyone he's ever been with. He probably should have topped tonight. But he's not a quitter and Sasuke has one of the most attractive dicks he's ever seen, dark and uncurved. It has Naruto's mouth watering. 

He holds Sasuke's dick and starts licking it from the bottom up, feeling one of the veins running along his tongue. He gets it as wet with his spit as possible before he takes the head into his mouth, jerking off the rest with his hand. Sasuke moans quietly above him. And it's such a pretty sound, has Naruto pushing more of his cock down his throat than he can take, just to hear more of it. 

Sasuke starts shallowly fucking his mouth, until he feels him hitting the back of his throat. It's just enough that he starts gagging, but not enough to really hurt him. 

On his knees, half of Sasuke's cock in his throat, Naruto is hardening again. His dick is gonna hurt by the end of this. He knows. But he does his best to keep licking at Sasuke's cock, lets him fuck his mouth even when it starts to hurt.

A thumb slips in beside Sasuke’s cock, pulls at the side of Naruto's drooling mouth until it burns. And then thrusts his cock in a little deeper. Naruto chokes and it's getting a little hard to breathe. He swallows around his cock to give it more room, tries to breathe through his nose. Sasuke moans louder. And Naruto doesn't know if it's from the sounds of him choking or the slickness of his throat. Or both. 

Sasuke looks at him with half lidded eyes, stroking at his full cheek. "You look so good with cock in your mouth." 

Then he's grabbing Naruto off his dick, has him coughing from the sudden loss, and pulls him up to meet him halfway with a kiss. Sasuke licks into his open mouth. Naruto tries to meet his tongue with his own but Sasuke's kiss is devouring. He cups one of Naruto's cheeks to angle his head the way he wants him, bites and licks at Naruto's swollen lips.

When he pulls away, they're both a little breathless. 

Someone knocks at the door. Naruto startles.

"Fuck off!" Sasuke says.

And he's on Naruto again, pushes him on the sink and paws at his ass. He slips two fingers inside his hole, fucks in languidly as if he just likes the feeling of Naruto on his fingers. 

"The condom," Naruto tries to say through a moan. 

Instead of getting the one Naruto dropped on the floor, he pulls out another one from his pocket. He's quick to put it on. And even quicker with slicking up his cock up. The bottle of lube is almost empty. 

He turns Naruto around so he's facing the mirror and presses down on his back. Naruto offers his ass to him, light brown hole wet and open. Sasuke pours the rest of the lube on his hole, slides most of it in with his thumb. 

"I'm going to put it in." He says it close to Naruto's ear, chest pressed against Naruto's back, and cock pressed against his slick hole.

Even with three fingers, just the head of Sasuke's cock is tight, but Naruto pushes back against him, gets more of it in. He wants to take all of Sasuke. Even if it hurts. 

Sasuke stills his hips with a firm grip. "Stop. I don't want to hurt you." 

Naruto whines low in his throat. He's impatient. He wants it _now_. But he lets Sasuke push in slowly, feels himself get opened up wider and wider, Sasuke's cock a welcome heat inside of him. When Sasuke's halfway in, he slips his hands up to Naruto's chest, rubbing his nipples while he starts thrusting in and out. It’s so wet, a soft sucking sound, and he can feel the slickness of his own ass around Sasuke's cock. 

Sasuke pushes in a bit more, one hand on his hip and another still playing with Naruto's chest. 

Naruto starts thrusting against him again, impatient. "More. Sasuke, more." 

"It will hurt."

"That's fine."

Sasuke pushes the rest of his cock inside. 

"Oh!" Naruto's mouth gapes open. He can feel how thick Sasuke is. The head of his cock brushes against his prostate and Naruto tries to fuck back on it gently. It still hurts, but not enough to stop him.

"Tell me when I can move," Sasuke says. He's panting. But his voice is still clear, smooth velvet crawling down Naruto's spine. 

Naruto pushes him back a bit, and Sasuke starts pulling out. But Naruto starts to protest. "No! I just wanna turn around. Wanna kiss you." 

Sasuke helps maneuver him until he's half on the counter and half carried by the strength of Sasuke's legs. 

"You can move now," he says against the corner of Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke starts fucking into him, faster than before but just as gentle. He feels so full he could probably press a hand down onto his belly and feel Sasuke's cock there. But as it is, he just lets Sasuke carry his weight and fuck him, tries not to scream.

He can feel his insides clinging to Sasuke’s cock. And it sounds so dirty. Naruto tries to talk but his mouth feels useless. His body feels useless.

"You're so soft inside," Sasuke tells him, and he starts thrusting faster, fucks Naruto's prostate so good he might actually come again. 

He grabs Sasuke's hair, weakly, grip almost useless, but Sasuke seems to know what he wants and starts kissing him. He lets Naruto press his tongue inside and fucks harder into Naruto. He moans into Naruto's mouth, their tongues so wet with shared spit that it's dripping down their chin.

Sasuke's thrusts get rougher, fucks Naruto so well that he goes a little floaty, his body just a soft warm place for Sasuke to fit into. It feels nice. 

"Naruto," Sasuke whispers, gently, "you're so loud." He’s smiling at Naruto. His hair is damp, sticking to the sides of his face, and his bottom lip is flushed and swollen where Naruto's been biting at it. 

Is he being loud? Naruto starts to become a little more alert. "That's okay. We're at a party. They can't hear us."

Sasuke fucks into him particularly hard and doesn't let up, even as he says, "Yeah. Probably." It sounds like he's still smiling.

Sasuke's moans get a little louder, his thrusts faster and sloppier. His prostate is starting to feel numb but he loves having Sasuke inside him, he fucks him so good, so full. 

And then he thrusts into Naruto so impossibly deep, that Naruto starts crying a little. He stays buried inside him, cock pulsing in his ass as he comes.

Sasuke is panting when he starts to pull out, come filled condom slipping off his cock. Naruto’s hole is left gaping a little, and Sasuke can see the pink of his insides. His hands pet at Naruto's soft brown belly, his chest, the sides of his waist. 

He wipes the tears from under Naruto's eyes, kisses the rest of it off while caressing his waist. This somehow feels sweeter than any sex he's had with anyone else. And he barely knows Sasuke. Has only seen him a few other times because he hangs around Suigetsu, and Suigetsu hangs around Sai. 

It's weird. But he leans into the tender touches, lets Sasuke get him off with his hand one more time before he cleans him up so they can leave the bathroom.

When they get outside, Suigetsu and Sai are waiting for them by the chairs closest to the door.

"I knew it! Sai, I told you they would fuck before the party ends."

Sai turns to Suigetsu. "I didn't disagree with you. I just thought they would at least do it in one of the rooms."

Naruto feels absolutely humiliated though when he looks at Sasuke, his face is empty. His hair is a little messy, face a little flushed, but his expression betrays nothing. 

Naruto catches a tiny irritated quirk of his mouth, before Sasuke is walking over to Suigetsu and pulling him away with a strong arm around his shoulder. 

Sasuke doesn't interact with him for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @uchimakiluv


End file.
